1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the category of leisure products, and more particularly to a suspension device for an electric swing and an electric swing comprising the same. The device can be used for cradles, hammocks, and other fields that need the automatic swing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automatic swings have disadvantages of complicated structure and limited application scope. Therefore, more improvements are required in the aspects of simplified structure, reliable operation, energy saving, silent operation, easy to carry, and wide application in different fields etc. Conventionally, a motor used for driving a suspension swing device to swing is a gear motor, with work process as follows: a suspended body (swing) is pushed manually to swing—a motor is energized—the motor pushes the suspended body (swing)—the motor is switched off—the suspended body (swing) swings forward based on inertia—the suspended body (swing) swings backward and pushes the motor in turn—the motor is reenergized—repeat the above process. Such structure is simple and reliable but has an obvious drawback. That is, the motor does not rotate in a circle, instead, it rotates forward—the motor is switched off—the motor is pushed to rotate in a reversed direction—and it continues to work in another cycle. In such case, only a few teeth of the gear work rather than the whole gear works evenly, which affects the service life of the motor.